


Trust me, Love.

by Superwarriors



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwarriors/pseuds/Superwarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Shockwave and become scarred, Soundwave returns to Megatron. The only problem is he is not the same as he was and treats everyone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry to all the Shockwave fans and I'm sorry if this is sucky.

Soundwave was not loyal to the Decepticon cause, but to his Sparkmate Megatron. Which is why it pains him to leave his sideto go to Cybertron. Shockwave reported a few days ago that he needs the communication officer to help with the satellite comms. Megatron hesitantly sent Soundwave on strict orders to call back in a week. Soundwave set off to Cybertron and met Shockwave there. The only problem was: the satellite was completely functional. Alarmed, Soundwave fought when he was forced to the table and strapped. He stayed there for three days before Shockwave came back. All the other days Shockwave came he was empty handed, until today. In his hand was a pill. Fear shot through Soundwave as he tried to contact Megatron through the bondfor the thousandth time. Shockwave approached and tried to pry his mouth open. "Come Dear Soundwave, open for scientific researches." Finally, Shockwave gave up and gripped Soundwave painfully at the jaw to open his mouth. He popped the pill in and walked away to get something. Soundwave tried his best to regurgitate the pill, there was no sign of avail. Shockwave came back with an armful of interface toys and gags. Soundwave struggles helplessly and watched in horror as Shockwave slipped a gag over his helm. Forcing his mouth open again, he pushed the gags in. _Screaming_ , Soundwave Struggled as he pried his interface panel open and shoved a toy in."Shh, it's alright. The pill should be having it's affect soon." Shockwave cooed. Soundwave realized the pill was a sleeping pill as he slowly-to his horror-fell asleep.


	2. The threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave wakes after that night with Shockwave. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short like all the other ones. It's like 150-200 words.

Soundwave awoke suddenly, remembering what happened with Shockwave. He noticed his hands were free and reluctantly looked in between his legs. Instead of lubricant stain there was energon stains from his valve being ripped. Traumatized, Soundwave choked on a sob as he thought of Megatron. As if reading his mind Shockwave spoke up from the corner. "You are leaving today, Soundwave. You can use the drone's wash racks and keep your mouth shut. If you tell Megatron about my…activities, I will make sure that you will never see him or your cassettes again. Then you can be mine. For now you have an hour before I send you back, get going." Soundwave quickly, or as quickly as he could with a hurt valve, ran to the wash racks and cleaned up. Once he was done he walked back to were he was about to get sent off to Earth. Right before he left, Shockwave leaned into his ear and whispered "here, you will need this to hide the pain. Oh, and tell _Starscream_ thank you." He slipped pain relievers in to his hand and started the ground bridge. Soundwave numbly stepped in.


	3. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave returns back to Megatron. Even though Soundwave is back and functional, Megatron can't help but feel that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little off, I can usually write a beginning then fall apart. Hopefully this is good for y'all.

__Megatron waited impatiently for his beloved as the ground bridge started. Once it cycled down, Megatron could see Soundwave clearly. He was not happy that he could not feel nor communicate with Soundwave the entire time. He was relieved to see him back so soon but something was off. Soundwave would not open his end of the bond. Sensing something was amiss, Megatron ordered everyone away to talk to Soundwave in private. Once everyone left Soundwave threw himself into Megatron's open arms. Megatron tightened his gripped when he asked "are you hurt?" Soundwave quickly shook his head. Too quickly. It takes much longer to check your systems for damage. Megatron shook it off as nothing and escorted Soundwave to the base.

Megatron and Soundwave went to their quarters and recharged. The thing is Megatron recharged, Soundwave didn't. There was too much _fear_  on Soundwave's mind. Too much of 'what if it slips and Megatron and my 'children' die?' 'What if Shockwave does not keep what he says and takes me as a slave?' And the doubts and what ifs continued until morning. Soundwave managed enough recharge to keep him functional through out the day. The thing that pained him the most was how much Megatron didn't know. How it ached when Megatron smiled at him, touched him, or even speak to him. The lies were even worse. Megatron asked if he was alright, and his reply was a simple yes. He asked why can't he feel him. Soundwave never responded, only snuggled closer to him. It carried on like that for many weeks, until Megatron could take no more.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron seeks and finds answers to Soundwave's peculiar actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter and has some fluff in it. Also, when I said that I had already finished this chapter and needed to proof read it, I lied. I deleted this chapter from my computer on accident and had to rewrite it all over again, sorry.

Megatron hunted for Soundwave one day. It has been weeks of questions and lies, Megatron was sick of it. He wanted the truth. While Soundwave was on shift, Megatron went to their quarters and waited for Soundwave. Soundwave knew Megatron was in their quarters and dreaded it. No matter how much he loves Megatron, he can't trust him to destroy these... _Demons_...in the Decepticon faction. Especially with his cassettes gone on a secret mission. He hesitantly  opened his door and saw Megatron there. Casually, he strolled in and put his work in their respected places before turning to Megatron. Usually, he would take off his visor, but now he doesn't. he's too scared to show emotions other than love and happiness. Megatron watches Soundwave as he turned. Slowly, Soundwave creeps forward and sits on the bed. Megatron knew this was an act to make him think he wants to recharge. Megatron scooped Soundwave into his lap and trapped him in his arms before he could even process what's going on. Soundwave instantly was alert. He knew what was about to happen and was not looking forward to it. "Soundwave, I love you." Megatron stated. Soundwave was startled. Sure, they say it a lot, but he was not expecting Megatron, a cold merciless warlord, to say that right then. Before Soundwave could speak, Megatron was talking again. "Please tell me what I am doing wrong. Tell me what's wrong. I feel like I'm losing you." Soundwave couldn't answer. He was ashamed. Ashamed for what he has done to Megatron. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He chanted over and over again. Megatron wasn't expecting this reaction to his plea. Soundwave started to sob. "i'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm a horrible Sparkmate! I'm sorry! I-" he cut off before he could say "I'm sorry for not telling you what Shockwave did to me!' Megatron noticed the pause and pounced on this opportunity. "Soundwave! Listen!"Soundwave quieted down enough to hear him. "You are not a bad Sparkmate. You are an excellent mate and carrier.  _Trust me_ love, let me bear some of the pain." Soundwave was silent. He was deciding if he should tell Megatron or not. Finally, he made up his mind and replied, "I-I was sent to Shockwave, there was no satellite." Megatron was shocked by the lie Shockwave told him but continued to listen. "He strapped me to the table, three days I was like that. He did something with my bond and I was unable to contact you. O-on the third day, h-he came back with a pill." Megatron could feel his anger rising as he heard this. Soundwave continued, stuttering as he went. "H-he forced me to take it, t-then he…t-then h-he…" Soundwave couldn't take it. He broke at the memory. Megatron held him tighter knowing that whatever Shockwave did, and he had a feeling of what he did, scarred Soundwave. After a few moments, Soundwave was back to telling the story. "B-before the pill even had it's effect, he came back and s-shoved a gag in my mouth. T-then he shoved a t-t-toy in my valve. T-that's all that I remember of that night. I had passed out from the pill." Soundwave had retreated his mask to wipe the tears from his eyes. Megatron gently leaned over and kissed Soundwave's tears stained cheeks. "In the morning, I-I looked between my l-legs and saw energon. It wasn't even lubricant, h-he ripped my v-valve. T-then he told me to get clean. Right before I left he gave me pain relievers to hide the pain and told me that i-if I told you or anyone h-he would make sure I never saw you or my cassettes ever again and I would be his." Soundwave shed a few more tears before Megatron put him on the berth and stood. Soundwave then feared that Megatron was mad at him. Megatron was livid, not at Soundwave but at Shockwave. Before he realized it, he heard Soundwave cry even more. It dawned on him that he was frightening Soundwave. Soundwave was confused when Megatron scooped him up and sat again. He was still scared, so he frantically apologized. "I'msorryl'msososorry!" He was speaking so fast that he would put Blurr to shame. Megatron noticed his stress and rubbed his back in soothing motions. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I thought that if I told you I would loose you forever! I would be in the hands of Starscream and Shockwave! My cassettes would be without their carrier and probably die!" Megatron caught the part with Starscream. "Starscream is apart of this?" He inquired. Soundwave nodded. Then Soundwave opened his side of the bond and felt the tiredness, guilt, and shame that was cooped up inside. "Soundwave, have you slept?" Soundwave didn't answer immediately. Slowly he shook his head and replied "No, I- The fear gave me insomnia. I was only allowed sleep in order to function." Megatron grew worried. If this kept up any longer, Soundwave would be forced into recharge and possibly long term stasis. Soundwave slipped more tears as he felt the worry. "I'm sorry I haven't been sleeping. I tried, I really did, but every time I closed my eyes I saw him. I heard his words that he said to me." Megatron knew this hurt Soundwave. Hell, it hurt him just to hear what happened to his Sparkmate. Megatron was furious at Shockwave and Starscream, but his main concern was Soundwave. Megatron knew ways to get Soundwave to smile. Some were childish, while others were full of affection. Starting with the kisses. Megatron kissed Soundwave's shoulder then moved upwards to his neck and peppered kisses there. Megatron playfully nipped at Soundwave's jaw and peppered his entire face like what the mothers in the human movies do to their lost children. He ended with a peck on the lips and looked down. Soundwave had a smile on his face but it wasn't big enough for Megatron. Slowly, Megatron creeped down with a playful smile plastered on his face. He then attacked. His fingers found every tickle spot there was. Soundwave's laughter rang out in the room. "S-STOP HA HA M-MEGATRON P-PLEASE! HA HA" after five minutes of tickling, Megatron blew a raspberry on Soundwave's belly before rising back up to place a kiss on Soundwave's lips. Megatron smiled down at Soundwave's sleepy grin and kissed him one last time before biding him good night. Megatron went to get up but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Please don't go. Stay with me through the night." Soundwave's voice plead. Megatron nodded and spooned Soundwave as he shut down the lights.

Soundwave awoke to Megatron kissing and sucking his neck. Soundwave turned and smiled at Megatron, he was feeling fresher now that he almost had a full night sleep. Megatron pecked his lips before getting up. Suddenly, Soundwave's mood changed. "you're going to kill Shockwave and and Starscream. I'm coming with you, I don't want you out of my sight." Megatron sighed. "as you wish dear." Soundwave smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go get some revenge."


	5. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Starscream and Shockwave as they go over there plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Yay! Took a while and it's short.

There was a clack of heels as a fairly annoying person walked through the lab door. Shockwave groaned inwardly as a screechy voice yelled in his haven.

"Oh Shocky!" The voice yelled.

"What is your logic behind yelling, Seeker?" The tired a Scientist grouched.

Starscream only sneered as he sat on the end of Shockwaves table. "Isn't someone grumpy!" He complained.

Quick as a snake, Shockwave whipped out his cannon and used it to push Starscream off his table. "If you can't tell, I am trying to work on a VERY important mix here!" He hissed.

"Touchy, touchy!" Starscream exclaimed. "Would you like to touch something else?" He added with a purr.

Shockwave was enraged. "If you don't get your aft off my table, I will throw you into the wall."

"Try it."

There was a loud crash as Starscream was thrown head first into the wall. Shockwave stalked forward and pushed him farther in.

"You are not the leader yet. So don't act like it!" He snarled sexually frustrated.

"Okay! I get it! You want to wait until Soundwave comes into our trap with Megatron, kill Megatron, and frag Soundwave. Right?" Starscream managed to say with his face to the wall.

Shockwave nodded in approval, releasing the squirming seeker.

"Gah!" Starscream gasped as he pried himself from the wall. "Well, now that I'm out. You wanna frag?"

Shockwave rolled his one optics. "Imbecile" he mumble before pushing Starscream up against the wall again.

Meanwhile, an Autobot, Jazz, overheard their whole conversation and managed to record it. Disgusted by their deranged plan, Jazz made his way back to the vents and waited for more information.

He waited.

 

And waited.

  
It seemed like they were going to frag forever! Sighing, Jazz took out a datapad and started to draw random figures. Even wrote pranks to do on Prowl.

After what seemed like years, the turborabbits quit reproducing and sat down to talk.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Starscream asked in a hushed whisper.

"Of course! I have never been wrong on calculations!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"Okay so let me run this through again."

Jazz perked up and leaned in closer to hear.

"Soundwave will end up spilling the beans to Megatron. We already got the cassettes so we don't have to worry about them. Megatron comes furiously and challenges us blindly through rage. We kick his aft. Kill him in front of the troops. You frag Soundwave again, and I becomes the leader of the Decepticons with virgins at my disposal. Right?"

Shockwave nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes"

Jazz's optics widened three times bigger. Why the pit would they want to do that? He quickly sent the whole recording to Optimus, bypassing Prowls security codes.

Immediate response, like five seconds later, he gets a call.

"Do you know if Megatron and Soundwave have a bond?" Optimus asked over the comm.

Jazz peeked down at Shockwaves lab.

"I dunno. I see magnets to mess up a bond communication tho." He replied.

"I see. But the fact that they are caging children are unacceptable. Come back to base to talk about a plan. Prime out."

Jazz smiled wickedly. "Gotcha OP. Jazz out."  
What fun this would be.

Starscream looked at the magnet traps Shockwave had. "Huh. You used these to block Soundwave's bond with Megatron? Interesting."

Jazz's frozen and took the new information in. 'Megatron and Soundwave are bonded. What if those lil' Devils are their children?' He shivered at the thought and quickly made his way out.


	6. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots spill the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat plan to take Shockwave and Starscream down. I apologize for typos and bad grammar, this is my third day without sleep and it's like 2:54 AM.

Jazz made it back to the base in record time, excited to make plans to...eradicate.... Starscream and Shockwave. After the peace treaty, Jazz has became fond of Megatron and Soundwave when they aren't violent.

He marched in Optimus Prime's office fully ready to give a report and a plan.

"Jazz, I take it that you have a plan?" Optimus assumed.

"Yessir, they're obviously planing on killing Megatron when he gets angry, so why don't we send reinforcements? Think, there's two against one and that one vowed to minimize the violence. But let's say that Soundwave helps him out. He ain't gunna be a lot of help because of his cassettes being captured, unless he got one of those weird motherly protective things. Ya get where I'm going?" Jazz inquired.

"Indeed, but let's tell Megatron their plan. If he is clouded by anger, send spies. If he's clear and can think, ask him if he wants backup. Either way, we are going to help him."

Jazz nodded and together they ran to Teletraan-1 to contact Megatron.

"What?" A gruff voice answered. In the background you could see a glimpse of the blue off of Soundwave.

"We have important matters to discuss with you." Optimus informed as he told Megatron Jazz's plan and what Starscream and Shockwave's plan was.

"I see." Megatron said after a while. "Send the spies. Shockwave and Starscream will notice armed Autobots. Have them hide in the vents and when I need help they can jump out." Optimus nodded his head

"I agree. I will assign Prowl to pick."  
\-------  
Megatron heard a crash behind him once he cut the call. Quickly turning around, Megatron saw Soundwave panting heavily with a servo through the wall.

"Now Soundwave...."  
"Stop, I-I can't right now"  
"Soundwave, listen...."  
"DAMN IT MEGATRON!!! I-I can't! I can't! G-give me a second!"

Megatron, shocked by the outburst, stepped back to give Soundwave room. His spark dropped when he heard a broken sob come from Soundwave as he slowly crumpled to the floor.

"I can't. I can't." He chanted over and over.

Megatron couldn't stand it and soon he was kneeling in front of Soundwave, petting his back.

"Soundwave..."  
"P-please, st-top..."

Megatron soon lost his patients and found himself yelling.

"LISTEN TO ME!!! I'M TRYING TO FRAGGING HELP YOU!!!"

Soundwave snapped his helm up. Never had Megatron yelled at him in this way. Megatron took a couple calming breaths before continuing.

"Listen, I know those are our children. I know YOU gave birth to them, not I. Just relax, we will get them back. We have two armies verses two mechs. Okay?"

Soundwave nodded numbly. Megatron sighed as he scooped him up in his arms. "Let's go to bed, we'll talk about this later."

They both settled in their berth and immediately, Megatron snuggled and evened out his breaths. Soundwave was more unfortunate as the insecurities came back even stronger. _'What am I going to do?' 'What if they weren't there?' 'What if we have misleading information?' 'Starscream will kill them' 'I wish I could sleep like Megatron....' 'What if they're dead?'_

The last thought plagued his mind for the whole night.

_**'What if they're dead?'**_  
_-------  
"Starscream! I believe it's time to feed the creatures!" Shockwave yelled from his side of the lab.

"Why do I have to do it?" Starscream grouched.

  
"Fine. How do you want to settle this?"

  
"The earth game Rock Paper Scissors you dim witted bamboo with boobs!"

"Ready? Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT" Starscream held out a fist while Shockwave held out his cannon.

"DAMN IT! How come you always win?"

  
"Are you stupid? I always use my cannon." Shockwave questioned.

Starscream scoffed and stalked away to the hidden door in the lab.  
\-----  
LET US OUT BIRD BRAIN!!" Rumbled yelled from inside the cage. His siblings and him have been stuck in this Primus forsaken cage for who know how long.

**Quiet you dolt! We still have injured!** Ravage hissed. Ratbat whimpered at the argument.

Everyday it's been arguments. Arguments on the littlest thing, like is fruit called Sportscandy or not? It didn't make any sense for him because we eat energon instead of fruit. Laserbeak had taken most of the hit for Ratbat and is STILL being mended by Buzzsaw, the only other bird in this cage.

Starscream stormed in a moment later with disgusting energon in his hand. It's only one cube, not enough for everyone. "Here, you Gremlins, that's all you're getting." He said and stalked off.

They all looked at the cube, trying to decide how to split it. Soon Rumble and Buzzsaw were arguing over how to split it while Laserbeak chirped, wanting more attention. Ravage walked towards Ratbat after seeing his discomfort and ordered everyone to be silent. **What do you want to do?** Ravage asked. Ratbat looked over to the still form of Frenzy in the cage beside them, he was the first victim and the worst injuries. Motioning to Frenzy, Ratbat chirped, making sure they got his message. Apparently they did as Rumble slouched down and cried. Thanking him over and over. He won't admit it but he loves his twin very much.

Ravage nodded in approval as she slunk to the edge and fit half of her body out. Not able to get any farther she pawed the cage closer and fed the dying twin. Rumble reached out and grabbed Frenzy's limp servo, hoping he'll make it.  
/---------  
**_'What if they're dead?'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm very tired. And Mery Christmas or Happy Holidays! If you don't celebrate, sorry, um....hope you have a nice day? Until next time!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I learned from my mom that I may not be sleeping at the right times because my internal clock or something is jacked up because of my ADHD. I don't really know for sure because I wasn't really listening. Whoops! Oh well. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P. S. It probably choppy. I'm the worst writer. Sooooo. *shrugs shoulders*

Starscream sneered at the sight of all those cassettes surrounding their half-dead brother. 

"Alright you Devils!" He snarled. "Shockwave needs some test subjects, any volunteers?"

it was quiet. No one wanted to be a test subject to a mad scientist. 

"Fine then"

Starscream peered through the cage bars, spotting the youngest. 

Noticing this, Ravage leaped in front of him.  **Back off** her stance said. Starscream sneered, "do you want to go?"

Rumble stood tall, taller than he ever stood. "No! I want to go!" Ravage looked over at him horrified.  **What are you doing?** She asked 

Rumble only smiled before answering. "Frenzy is dying. There's no point in keeping me alive because if he dies, I die. Besides, you have Ratbat, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw to take care of." With that, he was whisked away. 

For the first time in her life, Ravage had the urge to cry. She quickly blinked away the tears. If she cried, the young would loose hope. She will not let that happen. 

_**Never**_ she thought. 

**Never**

~

Megatron stirred, slowly waking up. "Soundwave?" He whispered. Once he was fully aware, Megatron noticed that Soundwave was trembling. "Soundwave?" He said louder. Soundwave whimpered in response, then he stilled. He was tense all over and cried "stop" or "save me!"

Megatron jumped off their bed and kneeled infront of Soundwave. He shook him hard. "Wake up!" He yelled. 

As if he was being electrocuted, Soundwave jumped up and tried to run. Quickly, Megatron snatched him 

"settle down" he cooed. 

Soundwave stared at him with blank optics until he started to cry. 

Megatron sighed and pulled him into an embrace. 

"Don't worry, the nightmares will end today." 

~

Megatron met up with the spies. 

"I have a plan." He started off. 

"We will ambush them. They are thinking I am going to blindly storm in there and start shooting. Shockwave has never been so wrong and he's going to pay. Here's the plan," 

they disscussed the plan for an hour and a half. 

~

"Jazz, if you drop me, I'm shooting you next" Megatron threatened before transforming. 

They scurried in the vent to where Shockwave and Starscream are. 

Jazz aimed for Shockwave's spark and fired. 

Gasping, Starscream exclaimed "it went right through! What the hell?!" Soon, a shot went through his head. 

Four spies fell out and surrounded Starscream, gun pointed. 

Soundwave strolled in calmly even though his spark was going crazy. 

"Boss?" He heard a weak voice call out. He quickly found Rumble in a cage, no physical damages yet. "I'm here" Soundwave whispered. "Where are the others?"

Rumble pointed to a hidden door by a shelf. He was gently cradling Rumble as he could see what happened to Frenzy without even seeing. 

When he walked in, he saw his children trying to reach Frenzy. He scooped them up and docked them before grabbing Frenzy with shaking servos. There was only one way to save him but Soundwave noted sadly that his spark alone was too weak. 

A servo was on his shoulder and looked up to see Megatron with us spark bared. It brought Soundwave back to the beginning when Megatron said his spark belonged to Soundwave and the children. That one sight spoke to Soundwave more than speeches or the endless sentence of "I love you." Megatron fell to his knees and took out a power cord. Soundwave did the same before they both plugged into Frenzy. 

They walked slowly to their rooms to give proper repairs. 


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's short. Very short.

"What happened after that?" A small pink youngling yelled out. 

Rumble chuckled while Ravage answered 

"They left us here while they traveled the universe to disband the Decepticons."

"What about Frenzy?" A yellow teen blurted out. 

"He became your grade school teacher. P.E. I believe."

The teen looked at them with wide optics. "Y-you mean the class I have me SKIPPING, Mr. F's, was Soundwave's, the TIC of the Decepticons, son?!" 

"Yep" and with that the teen fainted. 

Rumble rolled his eyes. "Autobots and their children. Am I right?" 

"Be quiet Rumble." 

"Aw"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrates! You managed to read my story. It was my first story hope you enjoyed.


End file.
